Plunge
by seethedawn
Summary: This was turning out to be far be easier than he had expected, but he would have to move fast. The gates would close again at midnight after all. AU in which Hans convinces Anna to say their marriage vows in secret before they go to Elsa seeking her blessing, and how this change would have affected the ending of the story. Happy ending, angst in the middle, lots of Kristoff!
1. Chapter 1

**Plunge **

"Do I like it?! I_ love_ it!"

There were familiar warm hands at her waist as Kristoff lifted her effortlessly into the air. Anna giggled happily as her skirts rippled in the wind, but Kristoff's exuberance is gone just as quickly as it came, his warm touch replaced with an awkwardness that is equally familiar.

"I mean, I'd like too," he's rambling, "May I? Me we? I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

His expression is so nervous and adorable that Anna almost cannot bear it. He is watching her hopefully out of the corner of his eye.

Anna loves this man. The full force of it hits her now, on this sunny pier, in a way that it didn't while struggling through the storm. She had needed Kristoff to love her because she had needed _someone_ to love her. But today - today she just loved him. And it was all so awful.

"Hey, hey now," his big hands are on either side of her face, gentle thumbs wiping tears from her cheeks. She hadn't noticed she was crying. He belatedly seemed to realize that he was touching her - she loved that about him too. Always touching. Always warm. So unlike the suits of armor she had pretended with for so long.

He pulled away, shuffling awkwardly and that uncomfortable hand is back up at his neck. "I'm sorry," he says, "I - That was stupid of me. I just got caught up in the moment."

At this Anna's silent tears become full blown sobs because, oh God has she been there. Kristoff throws a panicked look over his shoulder at Sven but the reindeer is looking pretty clueless himself.

"Anna?" He tries, drawing in closer.

She angrily wipes the tears from her face. She will be brave. She will be mature. She will face her mistakes.

"Kristoff, I have something I need to tell you." Her voice comes out smaller than she had intended.

And a large, cold stone drops heavily into the pit of Kristoff's stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

_People make bad choices, when they're sad or scared or stressed_

"Can I say something crazy?" He threw himself down onto one knee and took her small hand in his, barley pausing for breath, "will you marry me?"

Her hand fliew up to her face, shocked, but before he had time to wonder if he's ruined it, a smile spreads across her face.

"Can I say something even crazier? YES!"

She was dragging him along behind her, as she flew down a flight of stairs, eager to get back to the ball, babbling frantically about Elsa.

He stopped, gripping her hand tightly so that she was stopped short with him.

"Hans?"

He dropped his eyes self-consciously and shuffled his feet.

"Hans, what is it?" She asked, properly concerned now.

"It's just – I'm just – Well, it's Elsa."

He gave an exaggerated wince, aware that he needed to tread carefully though the minefield that was Elsa.

Indeed, Anna had withdrawn her hand from his grip and stepped back from him.

"What about Elsa?"

"I'm just...scared," he broke eye contact with her and hunched his shoulders as if the admission had cost him a great deal, "It's just – love is an open door!" He turned back to her and smiled as he said it, but turned away to study the wall as he continued, "And Elsa, well. Elsa closes doors."

She was silent. Her face was screwed up stupidly like she was thinking really really hard. But suddenly the tension eased from her shoulders and she took his chin in her hand and pulled his face back around towards hers.

"What should we do?"

And he had won. It hadn't even been hard.

"I think we should say our vows, right here, right now!"

Anna looked around the narrow stone stairwell, hesitant. He pushed harder.

"Just for now. We'll say our vows, then go to Elsa for her blessing, and then we can have the most wonderful wedding, with everyone there! We wouldn't ever have to tell her, it would be our secret, just to make sure no one can keep us apart."

"You want me to lie?" She asked, quiet and unsure.

He almost rolled his eyes.

"I know, Anna, but if Elsa doesn't bless the marriage tonight, I might lose you..." He trailed off, casting a glance at her worried face, and then gave the final push.

"I thought you loved me, Anna?"

**{ - } **

Sitting in his sleigh, Kristoff is huge next to her and she's already struggling not to scoot closer to him. He's a furnace and the night is so cold.

"Who marries a man they just met?!"

His words strike something inside Anna, a nagging worry that she should have waited. She'd been so sure that Elsa would have seen that it was true love and given her immediate blessing, then the whole issue would have been moot.

At least now she knows _why_ Elsa always wanted to be alone.

But Kristoff was still watching her, waiting for the explanation that could make the whole situation make sense.

So she gave him the only answer she has, the one she has been repeating to her self for hours now.

"It's true love!"

**{ - } **

He had assumed that she'd died out there on the mountain, so he certainly was relived that she'd made it back. It would have been harder to convince the kingdom that they had actually said their vows when Anna had disappeared entirely. But she was here now, babbling about trolls and true love's kiss and he had a series of decisions to make.

Troll magic is obviously nonsense. Clearly Elsa has done something to her sister and only Elsa can undo it. He cannot lose his ticket to the throne, not like this. It only works if Elsa dies first.

Elsa's death certainly seems like the only option, unless he wants to become the widowed prince-consort of a frozen kingdom.

He moved away from Anna on the sofa and toward the door. She started struggling behind him, trying to get herself up.

"No, Hans, wait!" Her tears are freezing on her cheeks, "You can't leave! We need to kiss!"

He pauses by the open door, "Anna, stay put and I'll take care of Elsa."

He locks the door to prevent her from doing anything stupid, and tells the nobles that his _wife_ is dying of Elsa's curse and they set out into the storm to deliver the Queen her sentence.

**{ - }**

Anna leads Kristoff down to the docks. It's more secluded there, so when they settle on a bench overlooking the fjord, Kristoff put a comforting arm around her shoulders. He wanted to make some promise to her. To swear that they can get through whatever it is that has upset her, as long as they are together. But the words catch in his throat, and he found himself incapable of making such a declaration out loud.

By the time she has finished talking, he has pulled back his arm and she has started sobbing again. She looked up at him with tearful, pleading eyes.

"Elsa can fix it, Kristoff, she has to! I know she can!"

But Kristoff has heard that before.

He has opened up and shared so much of himself with this girl. More than he has ever shown to any other human.

But it was a mistake.

**{ - }**

A/N – Hi Guys. So I know that Kristoff says, "who marries a man they just met" while they're being attacked by the wolves, but I've switched it with, "you got engaged to a man you just met that day" because it fits better. Everything besides what I have shown to be different here, happens exactly like it did in the movie.

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's day had started off quite well actually. She had shared a pleasant breakfast with Anna, who had gushed about a certain new sled for a certain ice harvester. Then, she had signed off on the official creation and appointment of Kristoff Bjorgman to the position of Andrelle's Royal Ice Master and Deliverer. She hoped that he would see the gesture for what it was – a gentle invitation to remain in Anna's life, rather than anything mocking or pitying.

Anna had bitten her lip then and requested an audience with Elsa later on that day, apparently having something quite important to talk to her sister about. Elsa had fixed her sister with a preemptive glare and declared, "Anna, I swear, if you come to me engaged I will deploy my Ice Master to the North Pole!"

Not getting the giggling response she had expected should have been her first clue that this day was not going to go her way. Instead, Anna had just made her promise to be in her office at two o'clock. The Anna that Elsa knew had no head for appointments, but that had been a long time ago now. Perhaps this was one of the ways her baby sister had grown up.

By the time two o'clock rolled around Elsa was having a very different type of day. She had seriously considered rescheduling Anna.

Her desk was littered with papers. On top were the estimates for the repairs to the ice damaged sections of her castle. Then there was the fat stack of petitions for royal reparations for the damage done to almost every single ship that had been in either the fjord or harbor. Then there was the mess that had been made out of the harbor itself!

Not to mention the sizable hole that had appeared in the walls of Andrelle's only prison.

The physical damage done to the city was going to cost more that Andrelle's entire treasury, no question about it. But, as she had been their Queen for only three days now and she had in fact been the one to cause the damage in the first place, she could hardly expect to raise taxes to pay for it all.

And that was just the physical damage! The dignitaries of every surrounding country had returned home with tales of the Witch-Queen of Andrelle and they wouldn't even have needed to exaggerate their tales of slowly freezing to death in her castle.

_International Incident_ didn't entirely cover it.

To make it all worse, Hans of the Southern Isles, who had fearlessly led her people for more than half of her official reign, was in prison for attempted murder. The people of Andrelle had submitted a petition that morning seeking his immediate release. It was carefully worded – very carefully. It upset her that her people felt the need to walk on such delicate egg shells around her – but it essentially came down to the fact that the people of Andrelle saw Hans' attempt on Elsa's own life as a misguided attempt to save both Princess Anna and Andrelle itself from an icy death. Cause unspecified, but heavily implied.

The fact was that Elsa quite agreed. She'd signed off on his release almost immediately. After all, the way she saw it, two men had braved her storm for Anna's sake. Why should one be rewarded and the other imprisoned? And if one of them happened to be a Prince with proven leadership and crisis response skills? Well...

Needless to say, Elsa was having a busy and stress filled day. But she couldn't cancel on Anna. Not when they were just taking the first steps to fixing their relationship.

**{ - } **

"You _**what**_!?"

"I – well – _we_, I suppose. We said our vows. Our marriage vows, that is, you know, to each other," Anna continues her nervous babbling, but all Elsa can hear is the rushing in her ears. She looks across her office to Kristoff, who's standing towards the back, shuffling from one foot to the next, wringing his cap between large hands. He does look terribly out of place. Elsa has the unbidden thought that _at least it was Hans._ If her sister had to go behind her back and pledge herself to a man, at least it's a Prince, at least Andrelle knows him and loves him already.

But she frowns and dispels the thought, ashamed. Anna needs her as a sister, not as a scheming monarch.

Even though she didn't care for her sister's blessing, or even her presence while she said her vows. To a complete stranger.

She really doesn't know this young woman standing in front of her. At all.

She sinks into her large wooden office chair, leaning heavily on its wooden frame.

"You said your vows to a man less than two hours after you met him?" She interrupts Anna, incredulously.

_And you didn't want me there?_ She doesn't say.

"Well, no, I mean, I met him right before the coronation ceremony actually."

"Oh, pardon me. _Five_ hours then," Elsa distantly heard herself make a chocked, hysterical noise, "do forgive me in that case. I'm _clearly_ overreacting."

Anna's big green eyes are brimming with tears now and Elsa regrets her outburst, but not so much that it overwhelms her hurt, so she doesn't apologize.

"It was a _mistake_, Elsa. I don't know what else you want me to say. I'm _sorry_. But I need your help to fix it!"

Elsa frowns, "I'm not entirely sure what it is you're expecting me to be able to fix here, Anna."

Anna's whole body jerks. In the background Elsa sees Kristoff hang his head.

"W – what? What do you mean? You're the _Queen_!"

"Yes," Elsa nods, "and I can banish the pair of you for marrying without my consent, if you like," Elsa holds her hands up, in a helpless gesture, "but Anna, you've _vowed_ yourself to this man. That's not something I have the power to undo."

Anna has become so visibly upset by this point that Kristoff ventures forward and hugs Anna close to his side. Elsa feels a stab of jealousy and upset as she watches him rest his chin on the top of her sister's head. But Elsa can't comfort Anna here, she can't make this go away.

"Can't we just lie?" Kristoff asks, "We're the only ones who know, after all. We can just not say anything."

"Hans would doubtless object," Elsa points out.

Kristoff's face screws up in anger, "Well who cares about _Hans_? We can just say he's lying!"

Elsa looks to Anna, who is already shaking her head and pulling out of Kristoff's grasp to stand on her own.

"No," she says, "I can't lie. Besides, when we-" the two immediately break eye contact, "I mean, if we-" Kristoff starts scratching at the back of his neck and they've both gone beet red, "I mean, if _I_ ever get married later, then it wouldn't be real."

Elsa watches the two of them as they gaze into each others eyes and she knows it's time to take control of the situation.

"Kristoff," he snaps to attention and yes, she thinks, this may actually be the first time she's ever directly acknowledged him, "could I have a word with my sister? Alone?"

"Oh, of course," He's looking around her office like he's only just realized where he is. He turns to leave, pausing to pat Anna awkwardly on the shoulder, but Anna seizes him, wrapping both of her arms around his one and wrenches him back around with her.

"No, Elsa. Whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of Kristoff!"

And that is just too familiar and apparently Elsa's limit. The window behind them freezes over so quickly that the glass shatters. The air outside is considerably warmer than the inside of Elsa's office, so it's not the end of the world. Kristoff and Anna both flinch.

"No, Anna, it's fine. I'll leave you to talk in private."

Kristoff almost trips over his own feet as he scrambles from the office. Anna must have realized her mistake because she does nothing to stop him.

"Sorry, Elsa," She says in a small voice once they're alone.

Elsa becomes aware of the massive mahogany desk that sits between them and she moves around it to take Anna's hands in her own. She has spent a good deal of time over the course of this last week wishing for her Father's guidance, but now it is her Mother's comforting presence that she misses.

She's still struggling to think of something helpful to say when Anna speaks next.

"He's not my true love, Elsa."

How young Anna is, Elsa thinks.

"He was three days ago," she points out, gently.

"He didn't believe me about the trolls! He _left me_ in that room! To go kill _you_, I might add!"

"Most people don't believe in trolls, Anna. And as to... the other matter, well. I believe that he was trying to save you. To save Andrelle," Anna looks away, a dark expression on her face, "If you can forgive me for putting you in danger in the first place, why is it so hard to forgive his misguided reaction?"

"Fine! I forgive him," Anna says in a tone that is equal parts dismissive and unconvincing, "but I don't want to be married to him, Elsa!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Anna. You married him already."

Anna's head drops. She looks so young and forlorn that Elsa draws her into a hug.

"You have the right to petition for a divorce, but he has the right to deny you. The problem is, you're a princess, Anna. You can't meet, marry and divorce a man within the space of a week. And you certainly can't take up with a - "commoner? Ice harvester? "Well, Kristoff isn't really an option any more. It's just part of the responsibility that comes with living with the gates open."

Anna is crying now, clutching at the back of Elsa's dress.

"Listen, Anna, everyone makes mistakes, okay? But part of growing up is learning to live with your mistakes. Give Hans a chance. For me? You never know, maybe you'll fall in love with him again, hmm?"

Anna draws back, sniffling, but she attempts a smile.

"Okay, Elsa. I'll try."

**{ - }**

**A/N - ** Hi Guys. I hope you're enjoying my story. I felt like I should preemptively defend my Elsa here, in case anyone disagrees with how she's being portrayed here. First of all, I have a younger sister who's really impulsive and makes rash decisions which she needs help getting out of after, and so Elsa here is partly based on myself and my personal experience with the frustration of helping a younger sibling with problems that are entirely of their own making.

But, I do believe that Elsa would be less inclined to accept Kristoff than Hans based solely on the fact of their respective class. Elsa was isolated from _everyone, _whereas Anna was only isolated from the outside world. So, Anna would have grown up with servants as companions, which would have made her more inclined to see lower class people as her equals. But Elsa, who was older when the gates were closed, probably absorbed more of the class consciousness which would have been a reality at this time.

Anyway, please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Plunge**

**Chapter Four**

**{ - }**

Kristoff was lost. Physically as well as otherwise. He had intended on going out to the stables and visiting Sven. He always found himself much more able to sort through his thoughts when he could talk it all out with his oldest friend. But Anna had led him, at breakneck speeds, into the very heart of the castle and now that he'd been dismissed, he didn't have the faintest idea how to find his way back out. Not wanting to be caught loitering around the Queen's office, he'd chosen left. Now he was just wondering up and down various ornate hallways, occasionally sticking his head through an open door into lavish rooms, each bigger than the last, and all bigger than any place he'd ever lived.

_This is where Anna grew up_, he thought, despondently, _This is what she's use too. _

His face flushed at the thought of his earlier, humiliating attempt to kiss her.

He stopped briefly in front of a massive painting of a spotted dog. The frame was clearly gold and the picture itself was longer than Kristoff was tall. It would be worth more money than Kristoff could ever hope to hold at one time in his whole life and here it was, just hanging in some hallway.

_This is Anna's normal. _

Anna's jaunt up the mountain with him had been an adventure for her. She hadn't been put off by the cold, or the snow, or the danger, or even by Kristoff himself, because all the while she knew she had _this _waiting for her once her little foray into the real world came to an end. Kristoff could easily see how that kind of assurance and security could give a person Anna's kind of courage.

He would never be able to blame himself for falling for her. Anna was amazing. She was positive and determined and kind and smart and funny and genuine, but also helpless in a way that really tugged at Kristoff's heart. No, falling in love with Anna had been an inevitability. But it may have been for the best that she had a prince here, waiting to sweep her off her feet and give her everything that she deserved. Everything Kristoff didn't have to give in the first place.

The picture of the two of them riding off into the sunset together was almost perfect. Would be perfect, even Kristoff would have to admit it, but for one thing. If only they hadn't married. Maybe if they'd only gotten engaged, like Anna had originally told him. It would be easier, Kristoff thought, to trust Hans if he hadn't talked Anna into saying her vows to him, secretly, isolated from all the family she had left. His blatant manipulation of Anna rubbed Kristoff entirely the wrong way.

Yeah, that was it. The blatant manipulation thing. Not at all the fact that Kristoff loved Anna and Hans had taken her from him before he even had a chance. No, not that. Not that at all.

Kristoff was still standing, gazing at the Sven-sized dalmatian, trying for the life of him to figure out just what about this art was he supposed to be appreciating, specifically?

"Ah! There he is!" Kristoff was startled out of his examination to see Hans himself striding toward him down the long corridor. He's in new clothes now and he's dry and smiling and Kristoff's first instinct is to run. If they'd met outside, in the town or on the mountain, Kristoff thinks he might feel more comfortable. But he's so far outside his element here inside the stone walls of Elsa's castle and this is Hans' normal, just like it is Anna's. Kristoff just feels trapped. It's a ridiculous instinct nevertheless and Kristoff stays put and offers Anna's husband a halfhearted wave.

"Half the castle's looking for you!" Hans tells him once he's close enough to not have to shout anymore, "You've been invited to dinner, but first you must join me in one of the drawing-rooms while we wait for the women to get ready, eh? Come on, who knows how long that might take?" He makes a face that Kristoff thinks is suppose to encourage camaraderie, but Kristoff was raised by trolls, so he isn't really sure what he's supposed to contribute.

Hans, however, isn't interested in Kristoff's contribution and he turns away, leading the way back down the corridor with a commanding little wave.

Kristoff doesn't want to spend any time at all with this man and he's honestly thinking about just returning to his art appreciation when he catches himself casting a glance over his shoulder to where Sven's face would usually be and thinks to himself, _maybe a little male human interaction is due. _

**{ - } **

Kristoff knows that extended periods of silence tend to make people uncomfortable but he's never been one for unnecessary chatter. Unless he's trying to say something, or ask something he's generally content with silence.

The problems generally arise because Kristoff isn't good at recognizing when a silence goes from _comfortable_ to _extended. _That was the great thing about Anna. She was so direct. When she didn't want silence, she simply spoke. And he never got annoyed listening to her either.

However, in this specific instance, Kristoff had in fact noticed that the silence was rather _extended_. But it was clearly making Hans uncomfortable, so Kristoff was perfectly happy to keep his mouth shut.

The room Hans had led him to was truly unbelievable. The entire house Kristoff had been born in could have fit and the chimney wouldn't even graze the ceiling. Two of the walls were made up entirely of windows which opened up to a vast garden and Kristoff was genuinely worried about trusting his weight to the delicately carved legs of the chairs.

Kristoff thinks that perhaps Hans wants him to be gushing about the room or the dinner invitation, but the fact is that, though he is undeniably impressed, Kristoff would truly rather wait in the stables. He'd eat there too, if it were really up to him. Overall, Kristoff is uncomfortable and only the thought of seeing Anna keeps him there, perched ridiculously on the edge of his tiny, overly cushioned chair.

"Brandy?" Hans offers. Kristoff feels a swell of petty pride that Hans had spoken first. _You may have won the girl, but I won the silence!_

"No, thanks," he says. Hans pours himself one.

Hans is staring at him now but that's fine with Kristoff too. Staring is one of the points of etiquette where the rules of Troll society are quite different. Kristoff just focuses on not picking at his hands and he looks out at the vibrant green of the garden. It's beautiful, now that Elsa's doing so much better.

"I understand that my Anna's quite taken with you," Says Hans out of the blue.

_My Anna_, Kristoff scoffs mentally. Anna's a force of nature in a way that even Elsa isn't. It's like saying, _My sunshine_.

"Oh, um, yeah?" Kristoff says, feeling himself blush stupidly. He hates talking. He may be able to make Hans uncomfortable with silence, but anyone can make him uncomfortable with conversation _so easily_.

"Yes," says Hans, leaning forward, "of course we're all so grateful to you for bringing her back to us."

Kristoff nods, slowly, looking around the room. Now the staring is starting to get to him.

"I mean who knows what could have happened to her out there on that mountain all by herself..." Hans continues and Kristoff sucks his upper lip in between his teeth in order to prevent himself from asking who had let her ride off in the night's blizzard by herself in the first place? "And, as I say, we are very grateful to have her home safe. I was just wondering how grateful you were expecting us to be?"

"What?" Asks Kristoff, confused.

"Well, it's been a few days now and you're still hanging around. I understand you've got your sled. I was just wondering what else it is going to take to shake you off the royal family?"

"_What_? I'm not expecting anything!" Kristoff says angrily, rising to his feet, "I told her I didn't need the sled either!"

Hans raises a sardonic eyebrow but he remains seated, unconcerned as he leans back, relaxing into the soft cushions behind him. Realizing he's fallen into Hans' trap – he's acting like the violent, rash _peasant_ Hans is expecting – Kristoff turns and stalks over to the window.

"How about a thousand gold pieces?" Asks Hans.

"What?" Kristoff whirls around but Hans isn't even looking at him anymore, he's inspecting the rim of his drink. "What are you talking about?"

"A thousand gold pieces and you disappear. No _Royal Ice Master_, no contact with _my_ wife. Just you walking away with more gold than you're likely to make in the next five years."

"Wha – I – Uh - " To his dismay Kristoff's attempt at an outraged, yet articulate sentence descends quickly into a series of chocked noises and spluttering sounds.

The patronizing smile that spreads across Hans' face as he waits for the poor overwhelmed peasant to string together a working sentence cuts straight through Kristoff's incoherence.

"No. I'm not here for money. I'm not here for the sled, or the stupid job. I'm here for Anna."

"Yes, that's all very well for you to say, but Anna's home now. She doesn't need you anymore, she's with her people. And I can't exactly have you lumbering around here making her and I look like fools, now can I?"

Kristoff's face is burning with equal parts shame and anger and he's about to say something, he's not sure what, but it's gonna be good, he's sure of that, but a bell sounds from the depths of the castle. Hans stands and straightens the sleeves of his jacket.

"The dressing bell," he explains, "it's to be a formal dinner I think. I'd offer you something to change into but lets not kid ourselves, eh? No point pretending that another man's ill-fitting suit will be able to make _you_ fit in _here, _now is there?"

He takes one last, long, sip of his drink, then sets it down on the glass end table with a resounding _clink_ and strides from the room without sparing Kristoff another glance.

**{ - } **

Kristoff's not at dinner. It's making Anna really, really anxious. She's not hungry anyway and she's definitely not interested in hearing about the trade exports of the Southern Isles. Dinner has gotten so boring after Olaf burned himself with soup the first day back. He'd lost his enthusiasm for eating with them and hadn't shown up for dinner since.

"Somebody went back to check the drawing-room to double-check, right?"

"Anna, Hans was speaking," says Elsa from the head of the table, with some force. Anna can tell her sister is done talking about this. It's just the three of them tonight, Hans is sitting to Elsa's left, and Anna's opposite him. She turns to Hans and says, "I'm sorry Hans. It's just that maybe he got lost? I'll feel so bad that we started without him! Or maybe his suit doesn't fit right? You told him we had a suit for him, didn't you?"

A beat.

"Yes, of course," says Hans.

"You hesitated," Anna accused.

"No! It's just... I don't want to betray confidences."

"What confidences? Kristoff confided in you?" Anna really hadn't meant for the last part to sound so downright disbelieving but in her defense it was a little hard to imagine.

"Don't put Hans on the spot like that, Anna," said Elsa. Anna scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. Of course _Elsa_ didn't care that Kristoff hadn't shown up for dinner. She'd care two weeks from now when he was found, starving and lost in the unused West Wing of the castle though!

"Anna," said Hans, reluctantly, "I offered Kristoff your suit and he got quite... upset? Offended, I suppose. He took the suggestion as an implication that he wasn't sufficient as he is, I think. I tried to explain that he was welcome to dinner however dressed, but he stormed out," he reached across the table to place one hand over Anna's, which lay by her unused silverware. She drew her hand back. "I'm sorry for not telling you the first time you asked, I just didn't want to upset you."

It may have been close to a decade since Anna and Elsa had been truly close but any little sister in the world could recognize the expression on Elsa's face as the universal oh-look-I-was-right mouth twist and eyebrow raise combo.

Anna lowered her gaze. So it was because of something she'd done after all.

Again.

**{ - }**

The rest of dinner could not have gone by slower. Anna was bouncing her leg up and down under the table because she needed to do _something_. Thankfully Hans and Elsa were good enough to pretend they didn't notice the tapping. She didn't know what she would do if she'd been asked to stop.

Luckily Elsa had already promised to take Hans on a walk through the gardens and explain some of the boundaries Anna needed to set up before Elsa would officially recognize the marriage. So, as soon as the final plate was cleared from the table, Anna took off for the stables.

She really hoped he hadn't taken off up the mountain already. It wasn't snowing or anything, but still she did _not_ want to have to chase someone up there for the second time this week!

**{ - } **

**A/N – **Hi all! I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting for this story! I feel like I need to clarify a few points though. This story will not be Elsa/Kristoff. They will interact a good deal more than they did in the movie, but I'm firmly in camp Anna/Kristoff. Also, my Hans is pretty much irredeemably evil, as we're going to start to see.

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
